


Your girlfriend wants to suck your cock in the movie theater

by Forest_Firefly



Category: GWA (r/gonewildaudio)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:53:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28160076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Forest_Firefly/pseuds/Forest_Firefly
Summary: This is a script for the sub-reddit r/GoneWildAudio. Each line is read aloud and recorded by a single performer to create an immersive roleplay experience for the listener.If you're discovering this script just from exploring AO3, you can check out reddit.com/r/gonewildaudio to see what I'm talking about :)See the original reddit post here: https://www.reddit.com/r/gonewildaudio/comments/hfmy21/f4m_script_offer_your_girlfriend_wants_to/Have a great day <33
Kudos: 3





	Your girlfriend wants to suck your cock in the movie theater

**[F4M] [Script Offer] Your girlfriend wants to suck your cock in the movie theater [Whispering] [Teasing] [GFE] [Blowjob] [Deepthroat] [Cock Kissing] [Need to be Sneaky] [Almost Caught] [Swallowing] [Dirty Talking] [Oral Creampie] [“Good Girl”]**

**Performer’s Summary** : _While on a movie date with your boyfriend, and you want a nice snack to eat while watching. However, popcorn just won’t do. Not to mention, you’re feeling a little horny. You notice that you’re in the back row, so you decide to use that to your advantage. As a result, you decide to give both him and yourself a little treat._

**Key:**   
**(Parentheses) = Guidance for attitudes/emotions**   
**[Brackets] = Actions and sound effects.**

*******Note: Sfx are completely optional*******  
 **Sfx used** : background movie sounds, unzipping, footsteps

**Feel free to add/remove lines as you wish!**

**Everyone in this script is 18 years or older**

**\---------------------------------------**

**SCRIPT STARTS HERE** :

[Sfx: Some movie playing in the background]

(All these lines are whispered, you’re in a theater)

Babe, don’t hog all the popcorn. A large is meant to serve more than one person, you know. [giggle]

I’m so glad we’re doing this. I haven’t been to a movie theater in forever.

Lift up the arm rest, I wanna get closer to you.

(In his ear) Mmm this feels so nice. I love cuddling up to you. You’re so cozy…. (Sultry) And the best part is that I can whisper in your ear for the whole movie.

Hey, why are you adjusting the popcorn bucket on your lap? Are you trying to hide something from me? [giggle]

(Playful) Oh, you’re getting hard? Is that because of me, or is the popcorn really that tasty? [giggle]

(In his ear) What would happen if I rubbed your cock through your pants right now?

Oh, c’mon babe. Don’t worry about anything. Just relax. Besides, I want to do this.

That’s right. Lay back. [chuckle] I think I can feel you getting harder.

You like this, don’t you? Feeling me rub your cock while I whisper in your ear.

Hey, eyes on the screen, tiger. We don’t want to *arouse* suspicion. [giggle]

[A brief pause as you continue watching the movie]

You know, that popcorn was a bit salty. I need a nice, sweet drink to wash it down. Did we buy any soda?

(Teasing) No? Darn. My throat is feeling kinda dry. I wonder where I can get something to drink. [giggle] Oh, actually, I think I have an idea.

(In his ear) I think I need some of your sweet, tasty cum in my mouth.

(Teasing) Please, baby? I need it so bad. I’m so thirsty.

(Still in his ear) Would you please let me suck your cock? I really need to wash down that popcorn, and your cum is the only thing that can help me.

Please? nobody else is in the back row with us. Everyone’s facing forward. We won’t get caught.

I can? Oh yes, thank you babe. I knew you’d do the right thing [giggle].

Put the popcorn on the floor, I’ll just unzip your pants [Sfx: Unzipping]

Let’s see if I can pull you through. Just . . . like that. Perfect.

(Just before you go down) Tap my head twice if you see someone about to catch us. But for now, just sit back and enjoy.

[You start sucking his cock]

Mmm, you taste like the perfect dessert.

[You continue sucking his cock. It’s nice and wet and sloppy]

(Whispering) Fuck yeah. This is what I needed. Mmmm…. I just need to run my tongue up and down your shaft.

[You lick him a bit]

(Whispering) I know you love the way I tease your cock like this.

[You continue sucking nice and slowly]

Do you like it when I whisper with your cock in my mouth? Feel the vibrations. Feel the air. Feel my breath. Feel every tingling sensation as I suck your cock nice and slow.

[You continue this nice, deliberate blowjob]

[You can’t resist moaning a little, but then you remember you’re in a theater.]

(Catching yourself) Shit. Sorry. I forgot we were watching a movie [giggle]

[You continue sucking]

Shh, don’t moan too loud, we’re going to get caught.

[A couple quick sucks before you say... ]

Okay, I’m going to go deeper now. Let’s both try to stay quiet. I’ll stop talking for a bit.

[We hear a good minute of deepthroating. It’s nice and wet. You’re trying to keep quiet because you’re in a theater, but we can tell by your pace and small whimpers that you just love what you’re doing]

Pet my head while I suck you off. It makes me feel like a good girl.

[You then continue to suck for another minute. We hear the wetness of your mouth on his cock. A little bit of choking and gagging as well. You start to bob your head up and down at a steady pace, moaning along the way.]

Mmm, babe. I’m your good girl. Your good girl who sucks your tasty cock.

[You continue sucking]

(Whispering) Fuck, I love you babe. You and your cock. You taste so good.

[More blowjob sounds]

I’m going to fondle your balls while I continue to suck your cock. [Moan] Would you like that? [A quick suck] I knew you would.

[We hear you suck his cock and feel him at the same time. You’re subtly moaning. Enjoying yourself. But then you decide to tease him a bit more]

And I love kissing it too. [Kiss] Pressing my soft, pouty lips on your hard shaft. [Kiss] And on the head. [Kiss] Oh, you just twitched a bit [giggle] I’m guessing that you liked that [Kiss]

Well, what if I did it again? [Kiss] And again [Kiss] And again [Kiss]. Fuck, babe your cock is twitching like crazy. [Kiss] I love teasing you [A kiss that turns into a suck]

[You continue sucking him off for a bit longer until . . . ]

Wait, why’d you tap my head? (Realizing) Oh shit, an employee is coming? Quick, put your cock all the way in my mouth and put your jacket over my head. Stay as still as possible.

[We hear you put his entire cock in your mouth. He places his jacket on your head and you stay still.]

[Optional Sfx: Footsteps of an employee walking up and down the stairs of the theater]

[There are some wet noises as you adjust your head to get into a better hiding position]

[As you wait for the employee to do his round and leave, we hear you say . . . ]

Mmmmph, mmm. [Choking noise]

[We hear you choke and gag a bit more. Until after about 10 seconds, you come up for air]

(Gasping) Is he gone? Okay, great. [giggle]

(Still whispering, in a movie-theater tone)

Wow, that was close, wasn’t it?

Okay, now where were we?

Hmm? Oh, don’t worry babe, we won’t get caught. The employee just checked this theater. Nobody is going to check again for a while.

That’s right, so now you can just relax until you cum in my mouth. Don’t fret [giggle]. Now let’s put that cock back where it belongs.

[You bob your head up and down more boldly now, with the mental confidence that you won’t get caught. You start moaning a little louder]

I want your cock to go as deep as it was while we were hiding.

[You continue to suck him off more, deepthroating and gagging a bit as you do so. You start going faster.]

I can feel you still twitching in my mouth [giggle]. Thanks for letting me know I’m doing a good job. [Sucking noises] Now let me show you what I can really do . . .

[Another good minute of soft moaning and whimpering as you suck him off. You’re hornier now. By the pace that you’re going, we can tell that you’re just begging for him to cum in your mouth. In fact, you say so... ]

Oh babe, I want you to cum in my mouth. C’mon I still need something to wash down that popcorn. (Whimpering) Please. I need your cum. I’m not going to take my mouth off your cock until you cum inside it.

[As promised, you continue sucking for as long as you can until he cums. You don’t get up for air. You don’t even try to talk. All you can do is moan and whimper with his cock in your mouth, just waiting for him to cum. When you feel his balls tighten, you say…]

Shit you’re about to cum aren’t you? You’re about to---[he cums in your mouth]

[You catch his cum just in time. You moan he cums. We hear your mouth just suck him dry, so that you don’t miss a single drop.]

Oh yes. That’s exactly what I needed babe. A nice, sticky, sweet treat. [giggle] You tasted so good. Fuck. I love you.

[giggle] I’m so turned on right now. You honestly got me a bit wet.

(Whispering in his ear) So you’d better recover by the time the movie is over. Because when we get home, you’re going to put that cock between my two other lips.


End file.
